Naruto: Blue Dreams
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: When stumbling into a forgotten vault of knowledge, Naruto encounter's a person who will change his life for the better. In the years to come, his dream to become Hokage is joined by one other. To one day see the girl smile. AU Some vague Fallout ref.


He awoke to the gentle urgings of a familiar figure. His vision was blurry, his senses seemed dull and growing more faded by the second. A cold chill from his gut and his mind remembered the gleam in that man's eye before the gun in his hands discharged. He turned to his aid, the almost perfect girl that he had created.

"Aoi." He whispered. The hands closed tighter against his forearm.

"Master." Her voice was not cold but lacked emotion. Emotive thought was simply the one thing he could not unlock for her. His failure. "You have been mortally wounded. My abilities are not great enough to help you. I am sorry."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I couldn't finish you. Once I pass on, seal this room. Shut down everything. In a few years, when someone comes along, if they are nice, help them like you helped me. M..." He coughed, blood pouring from his lips, her steady hand rested against his shoulder to keep him from falling over, her face he could almost see worry in them, but he knew that wasn't so, because he had failed to help her like she had him. "May-be... They can help you unlock you full... potential. Be safe... my darling... Aoi." His lips exhaled one last time, but his eyes had lost their spark. The figure sitting beside him merely closed them, as customs demanded, then began the process of putting the room into lock down.

Unbeknownst to the person, outside the war that had started so effortlessly became Armageddon. Bombs dropped, the world changed shape, and life, once abundant became a shadow on a barren world. The few survivors at the beginning used the scraps of their former lives as weapons to wage war against their fellow man, vehicles and planes used until parts or oil rain dry, the world became stagnant and those survivors changed as well, a strange type of forced evolution. After a few hundred years, a few removed themselves like voles out of the earth from underground vaults. These few, unaltered by the hazardous world at large propagated with those of the surface. Wars once again were fought and lost, lives thoughtlessly, and uselessly thrown away from some minute cause, usually without the larger picture ever being pointed out. By then creatures had already begun the change as well. Creatures began exuding a strange energy, much like those too far lost by the savage energy that had bombarded them in the last days of the great war. A few, grew into legend. But none like the ten tailed beast, whose power and original form was lost to it's incredible nature. In the end, when the ten tail finally appeared before mankind, humans had undergone a similar change themselves. They retained their ancestor's body style, with a few more extreme cases here and there, but the power once harmful had become useful. From scavengers and tribes of men and women trying to survive, as the world reclaimed itself from human's grasp, humanity changed with it. From what once was science, came abilities, and from abilities came techniques, and almost nine hundred years after the great war, mankind was able to walk with freedom on the surface without fear. One such man harnessed both great power and amazing techniques. He confronted the ultimate animal, the ten tailed, and harnessed even it's energy by sealing it inside himself.

When the world, now filled with people like himself, became stable, and his own death eminent he recreated the moon as a host for the body of 'Juubi', and separated the nine separate forms of the beast's biological ancestors. In these nine forms he imparted both some of it's wisdom and all of it's power. Wishing them well he released them back into the wild, and then passed on in the arms of his son. This son, the youngest of two boys, would one day go on to found the Senju tribe, or clan, who would one day with help from the Uchiha, born of the older brother's genes, create the village of Konoha. This village would become home to thousands, including a few from a distant relative of the Senju, the Uzumaki. Just like their forefathers these three Uzumaki gained control of the a tailed beast. Closest to the power of the ten tailed, the nine tailed fox, also known as Kurama. Unknown to almost all in Konoha, under the city lay a long forgotten facility born with the same hope for future life it's fellow vaults had been bet on. No human had stepped into this facility in almost a thousand years, despite it's still operational status. Until one day, one of the few remaining Uzumaki, a young boy who carried Kurama inside him, got lost after escaping from a bandaged man's plots for him. Root, so aptly named had used the old caves and tunnels beneath the city for their schemes, had lost track of the small boy and in his panic had the jinchuriki stumbled into a place thought sacred by those who dwell in Danzo's hidden base. In his life, this boy had little to no knowledge of such things, and found himself before a giant metal door. The controls, easily figured out despite their old style writing, allowed him inside the somewhat stale air of the facility. Fearing the loud sound would attract others, he quickly locked the gate from the inside, and like any ten year old boy when thinking himself safe, began exploring this new place with impunity.

Motion was detected outside. A pair of sky blue eyes opened as a figure awoke from a long slumber. The owner of those crystal blue eyes turned her head as the door opened to reveal a young boy with blonde hair and a few shade darker blue eyes. As he coughed away the billows of dust that had been dislodged by him moving the door he started as a older looking girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes stared back at him beside a mummified body with a look of almost curiosity.

"Um, Hello. Are you alright lady? I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

Almost at once she rose to her feet and then bowed.

"Hello. My name is Aoi. It is a pleasure to meet you, New Master Naruto." The young boy merely looked confused, scratching the back of his neck.

"Huh?"

* * *

Naruto: Blue Dreams: The Old World Blue Meets New

By

Hibiki

All characters other than Aoi and a few others are not mine and probably at least Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

I know, why am I adding another Series when I cannot keep track of the ones I have now, and where the hell did all this come from.

Simply put I haven't had the urge to write in a while. I barely pushed out a chapter of AJG, the Faker's Side stories haven't hit me like the story itself had, and Memories might as well be stuck in stone. As for the others a bit here and there but nothing to solidly put focus on any of my other stories. Except maybe His and Her Daughter, but that's different.

So I went to my tried and true ways of gaining thoughts. Video games, movies, music, nature, some pleasurable company, and the like. Hell I sorta had a business vacation recently too.

Then all of a sudden something caught me. Maybe it's because 'androids' in Fallout look so human, maybe it's because I listened to a bunch of Vocaloid stuff, and maybe of watching some Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? Got it into my head that perhaps something like a girl who was created but left unfortunately incomplete was introduced to Naruto. Who needs someone in his life around that would or couldn't be taken away.

Oh and since the last half of the explanation is pure fallout and pre-elemental nation Naruto history, I'd like to see if someone can guess the first half of the post-doomsday history. A virtual cookie to those who get it, two for the first who get's it.

Well, Depending on how interesting this becomes for you all (and myself) this story might be a regular updater, or it might just sit off to the side gathering dust for a thousand years like Aoi. The only way I can tell? Is if you all review it! The more reviews the more likely I update something... Er not Memories, sorry, trying on that one.

But, it helps the other stories very much.

Next Chapter: The Genin Exam and Aoi's Mission

Until then: Ja ne!


End file.
